Slimes
hey can be found at the Dry Coral Reef, and The Moss Blanket. They have no favourite food, and are not harmful to the player. Rock Slime Appearance: Blue body with gray spikes on back; spikes can cause damage to player The Rock Slime is one of the few slimes that can hurt the player, but doesn't do it intentionally. These slimes will eat any vegetable you throw at it, so it's pretty easy to take care of on your Ranch. They can be found at the Dry Coral Reef, as of right now they aren't found anywhere else. Their favourite food are Heart Beets, and can be harmful if the player touches their spikes. Phosphor Slime Appearance: Dark blue body with bright yellow light inside, with transparent wings; can fly The Phosphor Slime is unique in it's own way, because it's only found during the night. These slimes will eat any fruit you throw at it, so it's simple enough to take care of. They'll need to be placed in the unlockable cave expansion or need a Solar Net on their corral, the reason for this is because they'll disappear (or die) in the light. They can be found in the Dry Coral Reef and Moss Blanket at night. Their favourite food are Cuberries, and are not harmful to the player. Tabby Slime Appearance: Gray body with ears and tail; has stripes The Tabby Slimes are, in most people's opinions, the most adorable slimes in the game. You can't blame them. These slimes will only eat meat, so you'll need to go out looking for chickens often, or buy a coop. They also jump higher than most slimes, so high-walls and a net are recommended; that is, if you want to keep all the chickens in your coop (if you have one) to still be alive when you get back to the Ranch. They can be found in the Dry Coral Reef and Moss Blanket. Their favourite food are Stoney Hens, and they are not harmful to the player. Boom Slime Appearance: Red body with yellow-orangeish cracks in body that resemble lava/magma Be careful around Boom Slimes, for they explode at random times, and these explosions can hurt the player. These slimes will only eat meet, so like the Tabby Slimes, you'll need a coop to keep the food up with them. Since the randomly explode at times, it can be difficult to get their plorts without taking damage. One way to try and prevent this would be to buy the Music Box for their corral, for it'll stop them from exploding as often. They can be found at The Moss Blanket, and as of now, are found no where else. Their favourite food are Briar Hens, and they can harm the player by their exploding. Honey Slime Appearance: Orange-yellowish body with honeycomb on forehead Well, apparently they taste and smell good. That's something they're most know for, right? These slimes will only eat the fruit you throw at them, anything else they'll ignore. They don't require any special type of corral, but High Walls are recommended if you have a bunch of them in one pen. They can be found in The Moss Blanket, and as of right now, they can't be found anywhere else. Their favorite food are Mint Mangos, and they are not harmful to the player. Puddle Slime Appearance: Small light-blue body; can blend in with water slightly The only slime that can not stay on land for very long; they have to stay in water! These slimes will not eat anything you throw at them, they eat the water they live in. They will also need to stay in water on your ranch, so you'll need to buy a pond to keep them in an receive plorts. They can sometimes be found in the water in The Moss Blanket, and as of right now, not anywhere else. They have no favourite food, and are not harmful to the player. Hint: In the 3.0. update, you can no longer keep any more than 4 Puddle Slimes total in one pond, or else they won't make plorts. Golden Slime Appearance: Once again a slime that's explained by it's name; slime with golden coating The rarest and most sought out slime of them all. These slimes can not be placed in your ranch, and you can not vac them up. Instead, to get a plort from them, you have to shoot what ever item you can at it when you see it as quick as possible; if you hit it, it should drop a single golden plort, before disappearing again. They can be found anywhere, but are extremely rare and difficult to find. The Tarr Appearance: All black body with spirals of colors on places of body; white eyes and inside of mouth Please take note that Tarrs are NOT friendly slimes. They will attack and kill you if they want, as well as killing all the slimes in the area. These slimes will eat all slimes, as well as you! They can picked up by your vac and thrown into water to get rid of them, or you can shoot water/puddle plorts at them and they will go away. They do not drop any plorts; only make more Tarrs. They are formed when a largo slime eats another plort that was not of the two slimes it was mixed of. They can appear anywhere, have no favourite food, and are VERY harmful to the player. Lucky Slime Appearance: Looks like a Tabby Slime with white body. Has a coin on it's forehead Lucky Slimes are very rare, around the same rarity as the Gold Slime. When you come near one, you will hear a clinging sound. It will stay a longer than a Gold Slime, and won't run as fast. If you shoot food at it, it launches up in the air and leaves a trail of coins behind slims are dirfrit some are nice some or not and some are silly and some are hungrey . TabbyAndPinkSlimes.png Category:Lucky slime